


To live another day

by wisdomofsnow



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Sweet Revenge, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofsnow/pseuds/wisdomofsnow





	To live another day

 

 

 

my friend  
  I sit and see  
my mind's eye run  
over the strength of your soul  
the end  
as it should be  
is none  
that soothes mine  
and so I leave  
the fight those  
who have the knowledge  
of physicians  
sciene I trust  
thee in their care  
but as I leave  
I feel the pull  
a stretch that hurts  
your leaving too  
my heart aches for your loss  
and mine to great to ponder  
takes my breath  
as a knife comes close  
to send me  
yet I can't not now  
come to your place  
I have to see  
the good win to  
know it is not wasted  
neither your nor my attempt  
to be as we are  
saves us  
a call  
I run to close the gab  
release the stretch from your tired  
soul and finally  
I cry  
 **Stay**  
and you give in  
the stretch comes loose  
relieve floods my soul  
you chose  
me  
as I hence did  
thee


End file.
